ruthlessdestinychroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Destructus characters
The Destructus series introduces an extensive cast of characters, taking place in a fictional universe. Many of the characters possess supernatural qualities depending on their race, weapons, or upbringing. The story follows the tale of a Harbinger, a bloodline of individuals who are born with red rings in their eyes and are prophesied to be the "harbingers of the Apocalypse", hence the name. The main character is Destructus, a young man who was born with significantly developed Harbinger rings in his eyes and declared by Harbinger fanatics as the "chosen one". Concerned that these people would use their son for ill-intentions, Destructus's parents fled from their home to the nation of Galibern and tried to give Destructus and his brother Strife a normal life, however they were later assassinated by an anti-Harbinger group known as Censtage Inc. Destructus was nearly killed in the attack, but was saved by Deliverence and Kriig and he and his brother were taken to famous scientist, Professor Konjer where they would live for the years to come. Destructus had Deliverence and Kriig shape him into a fighter so that he might exact revenge on Censtage, but its members were massacred when a new tyrant emerged, named Psyklone. Psyklone proceeded to wage war on all of the nations and began slaughtering anyone who stood in his way. When his brother and new family became threatened by Psyklone, Destructus put vengeance aside in order to stop him, meeting new companions and opponents along the way. The races are split into three major groups; humans, wyverians, and genesians each capable of possessing supernatural traits. Many families in the story lack surnames and follow a more tribal tradition of naming, while others adopt names based on their personality or abilities later on in their life. Main Characters Protagonists Destructus Main article: Destructus Destructus (dih-struhkt-uhs) ''is the primary protagonist in the ''Destructus series. He is a harbinger, and was born with significantly developed harbinger rings in his eyes, creating speculation that he was the chosen one to fulfill the Nihility Prophecy. His parents moved to the nation of Galibern to keep Destructus and his brother Strife out of the hands of harbinger extremists, but were assassinated not long after by members of Censtage Inc, putting Destructus through severe emotional trauma that caused him to suffer from psychogenic amnesia as well as become mute. He and Strife were rescued by Deliverence and Kriig after the attack and brought to live with Professor Konjer. Destructus put himself through rigorous training in the next few years in order to exact revenge on Censtage, however its members were killed upon the emergence of the Psyklone Corporation. When Psyklone threatened the rest of Yndel with his tyranny, Destructus set out to stop him, using his harnessed harbinger powers which boost his overall performance to inhuman levels. Strife Main article: Strife Strife (strahyf) ''is the younger brother of Destructus and holds a supportive role throughout the series. Although the harbinger bloodline is inherited as a dominant trait, Strife was born without harbinger rings in his eyes; something of which has never been seen before. After the murder of his parents, Strife adopted a very timid a demure personality and suffers from severe anxiety of which he takes medication for. After being saved and taken to Professor Konjer to life, Strife became attached to his new family over the years and found difficulty in trusting anyone else. He is not known to leave Konjer's lab often and expressed deep sadness and worry when Destructus left to stop Psyklone. As the series progressed, Strife became more determined to help in Destructus's endeavors and eventually sought out the Elementals to aid his brother. At the end of the ''Destructus series, the Ruthless Destiny Chronicles carries on with Strife's story ten years later. Deliverence Main article: Deliverence Deliverence (dih-liv-er-uh ns) ''is known as a legendary hero throughout Yndel, and one of the most prominent names spoken. He is most well-known for defeating Devoran, a colossal burdend that threatened the entire realm. Deliverence also maintains contact with Professor Konjer and would frequently visit him, especially after the arrival of Destructus and Strife. In short time, Deliverence became Destructus's mentor, teaching him how to harness his harbinger powers, and training him in the art of sword and gun play. '''Saber' Main article: Saber Saber (sey-ber) ''initially starts off in the Destructus series as a villain, one of the second division lieutenants and candidate for general rank of the Psyklone army, initially joining Psyklone along with his comrade Tekno, both with the impression that he was ultimately trying to unify the land. After realizing he had been tricked, both Saber and Tekno abandoned their ranks and turned against Psyklone, eventually joining Destructus's company and becoming one of his most trusted friends. He is known throughout Yndel as one of the most skilled swordsmen in the land, wielding two Mystic swords. '''Tekno' Main article: Tekno Tekno (tek-noh) ''is an ex-lieutenant of Psyklone's second division. He is an expert in all things mechanical and was valued by Psyklone enough that he tricked Saber into joining his army with the knowledge that Tekno would follow. After realizing Psyklone's treachery, he deserted and joined Destructus along with Saber. He is a loud and boisterous man with a friendly personality. After joining Destructus, he goes on to assist Konjer in devising new and incredible technology. '''Professor Konjer' Main article: Professor Konjer Professor Klevir Konjer (klev-er kon-jer) ''is the most famous scientist in all of Yndel, rivaled only by Professor Kost in biotechnology. Konjer is critically acclaimed to be the "Savior of Yndel" because of his research in preventing Yndel from submerging into the ocean and creating a world in which the Elementals and technology can coexist. He is the creator of the air and water purification machines that keeps the nations neighboring Erduul free of its polution, as well as many other revolutionary devices. He is also the man who took Destructus and Strife in when their parents were killed, raising them along with his daughter Marygold. '''Marygold Konjer' Main article: Marygold Konjer Marygold Konjer (mar-i-gohld kon-jer) is ''Professor Konjers daughter and assists him with his lab work. She is very optimistic and cheerful and keeps spirits high even in dire situations. She takes Ruwynn's place as Destructus and Strife's mother figure after their parents' murder and raises them with love and affection. She is the first to object to Destructus going after Psyklone, concerned for his safety. '''Kriig' Main article: Kriig Kriig (kreeg) ''is Professor Konjer's bodyguard and considered to be a rare form of wyverian. He assumes more of a beastly form than man, bearing a lizard-like head, and a towering, bulky body. He was first considered to be a burdend and was hunted down, chased from Garleon until he was discovered by Professor Konjer, who gave him a place to live. In return, Kriig swore to always protect Konjer. He also taught both Strife and Destructus hand to hand combat. '''Lite M'zia' Main article: Lite M'zia Lite M'zia (lahyt mi-sahy-uh) ''is Professor Konjer's lab assistant, and helps in his day-to-day projects. He is a genesian from Devinidae, looked down upon his people for collaborating with technology. He often maintains radio transmissions in the lab and communicates with Destructus on his missions to warn him of danger or alternate routes he can take. In the lab, he is a very reserved individual, preferring to keep to his work than sharing in social activities. '''Rave Vecks' Main article: Rave Vecks Rave Vecks (reyv veks) ''is a high born revolutionist who begins the Vex Rebellion, recruiting many powerful and influential people to achieve his goal of overthrowing Psyklone and putting an end to his tyranny. Although he has no combat capabilities, he has great qualities as a leader of the people. Antagonists '''Psyklone' Main article: Psyklone Psyklone (sahy-klohn) ''is the main antagonist of the story. A powerful individual with a clone army at his disposal, he is bent on dominating all of Yndel and destroys anyone who might get in his way. His might and cruelty has earned him the reputation as the most heinous tyrant since the dawn of the Oblivion Age. '''Lurk' Main article: Lurk Lurk (lurk) ''is Psyklone's feeble-looking advisor. He is a man who looks to be well over his hundreds, with a bony, brittle frame. He practices in many unknown dark arts and performs magics unlike any seen before. Nearly always at Psyklone's side, he is the one responsible for thwarting Destructus's attempts at apprehending Psyklone time and time again. '''Kost' Main article: Kost Kost (kawst) ''was one of Recwyim's most well-known figures before Psyklone's conquest. He is a famous scientist, argued to surpass even Professor Konjer. Instead of creating devices to save Yndel however, Kost more often develops tools of war and is responsible for converting Konjer's Liberator hazard suit into combat armor. He is also the creator of Psyklone's cloning machine as well as many other devices used in the Psyklone Wars. '''Kolyde' Main article: Kolyde Kolyde (kuh-lahyd) ''is a hot-headed brawler from Agora who is known as the strongest man in Lokran. He is recruited by Psyklone who was impressed with his brute strength and became fifth lieutenant under General Brazen's command. He is a harbinger, but shows no interest in the prophecy the he is attached to. He becomes obsessed with defeating Destructus. '''Kradel' Main article: Kradel Kradel (kreyd-l) ''is a clone of Destructus, constructed over a year's time by Kost. Like Destructus, Kradel possesses the power of the harbingers and was initially created to follow Destructus's destiny. He is just as skilled as Destructus, and uses his powers to their fullest where Destructus would often hold back. '''Rapture' Main article: Rapture Rapture (rap-cher) ''is a mysterious character who attempts to kill both Psyklone and Destructus. After failing to kill the latter, he enlists the aid of the Shadownest and tries to have Destructus assassinated. He is a genesian who claims to have unlocked his ancient celestial heritage and become a god. '''Port Lee' Main article: Port Lee Port Lee (pohrt lee) ''is a Sharp Industries benefactor from Erduul who commits treason against his nation by supplying Psyklone's army with weapons and vehicles for a profit of the conquered land. He is a greed-driven man who cares nothing for others and even condemned his family to benefit himself. '''Rivul' Main article: Rivul Rivul (rahy-vuhl) ''is the leader of a group of outlaws who wander Yndel. They're typically known to cause trouble for others who get in their way. Rivul targets Destructus initially because he was annoyed with hearing about the young hero everywhere he went and was convinced that he was much more powerful. He tries to take Kolyde's place as Destructus's nemesis. '''Brazen' Main article: Brazen Brazen (brey-zuh n) ''Brazen is general of Psyklone's first division. He one of Psyklone's most trusted soldiers and appears to have a '''Sigaar Vishus' Main article: Sigaar Vishus Sigaar Vishus (si-gahr vish-uh s) Sizzel Main article: Sizzel Sizzel (siz-eh-l) Olrick Katch Main article: Olrick Katch Olrick Katch (owl-rik cach) Velicia Vitters Main article: Velicia Vitters Velicia Vitters (vel-leesh-uh vit-erz) Gamble Main article: Gamble Gamble (gam-buh l) Labrenth Main article: Labrenth Labrenth (lab-rinth) Rade Main article: Rade Rade (reyd) ''is a member of Rivul's gang. '''Woodrow' Main article: Woodrow Woodrow (woo d-roh) ''is a member of Rivul's gang. '''Kimerra' Main article: Kimerra Kimerra (kim-air-uh) ''is a wyverian put through extensive mutating experiments by Kost. '''Loielle' Main article: Loielle Loielle (loi-el) ''is lieutenant of Psyklone's army in the second division under General Sigaar. '''Saro Yze' Main article: Saro Yze Saro Yze (sawr-oh ahyz) ''is General of Psyklone's fifth division. He is a decorated fighter and praised "jack of all trades" by the harbinger community. He was selected by Psyklone as the one to be replicated for the clone soldiers. Other Characters '''Animus' Main article: Animus Animus (an-uh-muh s) Ruwynn Main article: Ruwynn Ruwynn (roo-win) Dizastrus Main article: '' Dizastrus ''(dih-zas-truh s) Walker Branhym Main article: Walker Branhym Walker Branhym (waw-ker bran-hayhm) Fury Main article: Fury Fury (fyoo r-ee) Nell Angelys Main article: Nell Angelys Nell Angelys (nel an-juh-luh s) Jestor Main article: Jestor Jestor (jes-ter) Lysandra Main article: Lysandra Lysandra (li-san-druh) Mystery Main article: Mystery Mystery (mis-tuh-ree) Neer Lyonhart Main article: Neer Lyonhart Neer Lyonhart (neer lahy-uh n-hahrt) Annthim Main article: Annthim Annthim (an-thuh m) Iris Main article: Iris Iris (ahy-ris)